Samus and Batman:Part 2
by thedarkknightreturns
Summary: The second part of the Samus and Batman series. I've put more effort into this one, so it should be better than part 1. I'd like to dedicate this story to mastersmith, the first person who every reviewed my story. Thanks!


Samus and Batman:Part 2

Samus woke up in a large cave. She was lying on a mattress with no bed sheets or a pillow. There was a blanket draped over her body, however. She got out of her bed and sat up. Someone had removed her Power Suit. She was still wearing her Zero Suit, though. However, her blaster pistol was gone. It was normally set in a holster on her hip. As she looked around the cave, she saw a giant playing card hanging from the ceiling with a picture of a joker on it. There was also a huge model of a tyrannosaurus rex, and a glass case in which a costume was stored. The costume had a small mask that was supposed to cover only the eyes, a yellow cape, green shorts, a red tunic, and green shoes. On the tunic, there was a yellow "R" on the upper left side of it. The "R" could clearly be seen. There was also a massive computer, and in a far corner there was a set of vehicles. There was a jet-plane, a boat, and a car. They were all colored black. Samus realized that the car was in fact the same one that the black-armored man had driven. By the computer, she saw the disassembled pieces of her Power Suit armor. Her blaster pistol was also lying nearby. "Finally awake, I see.", said a voice. The black-armored man from earlier stepped out of the darkness. Samus quickly leaped up and aimed a kick at the man's head. He blocked it. "Don't be afraid. I just want to talk.", the man said. Samus slowly backed away from him, but she was ready to defend herself if tried anything. "Who are you?", she demanded. "You can call me Batman.", the man said. "Are you some kind of psycho, dressing like a bat?", Samus said sarcastically. "I dress like this to instill fear in my enemies.", said Batman. "Well, you certainly freak me out.", said Samus. "What's your business in Gotham?", Batman said sternly. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to tell you that. Now let me out of here.", said Samus. "Where did you get that suit? Are you an alien?", Batman asked. He continued to fire questions at her, all of which she refused to answer. Samus wondered why he kept doing this. She began to doubt that this "Batman" was right in the head. She slowly backed away from him, but he walked towards her every time she did this. "If you think you're going to get away, you're wrong.", said Batman. Finally, Samus felt her feet brush against her Power Suit pieces. She remembered that her blaster was also nearby. She suddenly dropped to the ground and tripped Batman. She grabbed him and threw him a few feet and kicked him in the head as hard as she could. Batman gave a little grunt of pain. She grabbed her blaster pistol off of the ground and fired several shots at him. He rolled out of the way of some of the blaster bolts, but two hit their mark. One hit him on the shoulder and another hit him on his ankle. Both shots blew small chunks out of his armor. She quickly started to put her Power Suit on again. She only got on her Space Jump boots, however, before Batman launched himself at her. She dodged his attack and hit him in the back. Samus's boots had power stored in them that enhanced her melee attacks. As a result, Batman went flying 15 feet away and crashed to the ground. Samus put her torso armor on, and then managed to put on the armor on her left arm before Batman finally got a few shots in her. She was hit repeatedly again and again, until finally, Batman managed to twist her arm into a position where if he put enough pressure on it, he could break the bone. Samus turned around so that her arm was right and she quickly poked Batman in the eyes with two of her fingers. Batman staggered back, blinded by the pain in his eyes. Samus finally put on the armor for her right arm, including the blaster cannon, and once again used her Grapple Beam to ensnare Batman. This time, however, she wrapped the flexible energy rope around his arms as well. She flung him to the far end of the cave, and he crashed hard into the wall. He slowly started to get up, but Samus could clearly tell that he was in pain. She grabbed her helmet and, with her blaster pistol in her left hand, charged up her Power Beam and combined it with her missile power to shoot out a Super Missile. Her Super Missile blasted a gaping hole in the cavern wall. The hole revealed that there was a small waterfall outside, leading to a fairly large stream. She ran out the hole and Space Jumped over the stream, landing on the other side. She quickly ran from the cave, and her suit activated the Speed Booster. She was soon running so fast that she wouldn't even be seen by a regular human. She activated the map of Gotham that had been installed on her suit's interface system. The map clearly pointed out where her ship was located. She headed there. Back in the Batcave, Batman had gotten on his feet. "Dammit...", said Batman quietly. Alfred stepped out of the elevator doors, and saw him standing there, staring at the hole in the wall. "Another one of your skirmishes, Master Bruce?", said Alfred. "I'd call it more than just a skirmish, Alfred.", Batman replied. "Well, I shall immediately tend to cementing over this wall.", Alfred said. "I'll do it.", said Batman. As he walked up to the elevator doors, he wondered who exactly he was dealing with. He had a gut feeling that he would meet this mysterious woman again.

"I don't know if they're here anymore.", said Samus to Adam. She was using her video comlink installed in her ship to communicate with Adam. "I believe that they've discovered the tracking device and destroyed it. I still believe that they are on Earth, however, since our scouter craft have not spotted any large spacecraft leaving the planet.", said Adam. "You have troops surveying the planet? How many?", asked Samus. "Only three. Not too many to attract attention, I assure you. Now, do you have any idea as to where these Space Pirates actually _are_?", Adam asked. "I'll have to do a radar check on the surrounding areas. I'll report back to you when I know more.", Samus said. "All right, then, Lady. Adam out."

_It was 10:47 p.m. Bruce and his parents had just saw a movie, _The Mark of Zorro_, starring Tyrone Power. Now, they were all walking home together. They approached Park Row, a street where the rich and soon-to-be-rich lived. It was just the three of them "Did you enjoy the show, Bruce?", his father asked. "Of course I did, father.", said Bruce. "We don't have enough nights like this, Thomas.", his mother said. "I know, but the hospital needs me. Two doctors are on vacation, and I have to help out when I'm needed. I'll find more time in the future.", said Bruce's father. As they walked on, they approached a man who was sitting in the shadows. At first, Bruce thought that it was a beggar, but when they got closer, he jumped from the shadows and pointed a gun at them. "Wallet and jewelry, NOW!", the man demanded. "Take it easy.", his father said. He calmly put his hand in his pocket and drew out his wallet, full of money. He handed it to the man. "I said jewelry as well!", he said. He grabbed Mrs. Wayne's pearl necklace. "How dare you touch my wife!", his father said. He stepped between the man and his wife. "You're asking for it!", the man said. He pulled the trigger. The bullet tore into Mr. Wayne's chest. He stood still on the ground for a moment, and then he swayed slightly and fell to the ground. Bruce looked on in horror. "Thomas!", Mrs. Wayne screamed. "THOMAS!" "And this will shut _you_ up, lady!", the killer said. He fired another shot. She fell back onto the ground. As she fell, the man tried to hang on to her necklace, but the string holding it together snapped, and all the pearls fell to the ground. "You...you killed them! You killed them!", Bruce said. He looked hatefully at the man. "Stop looking at me like that, kid! Stop looking at me!", the man said, suddenly afraid. He panicked and ran off into the night. Bruce sunk to his knees and stared at the corpses of his parents. He felt empty inside. Now they would never hug him, or kiss him goodnight, or comfort him after a bad dream. As he started to cry, he looked at the pearls of his mother's necklace. Some of them were glistening red. _

Bruce woke up from his nightmare. Ever since his parents died, he had dreams about them quite frequently. He checked the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 1:08 a.m. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, so he climbed out of bed and and put on his bathrobe. He opened the door and walked down the stairs, and then crossed the hall towards the library. There, he removed the books from a part of the bookcase and punched the code into the lock. The bookcase parted in two, opening like elevator doors. Beyond the bookcase, there was an elevator. He stepped into it and pressed the button to go down. When the doors opened again, the Batcave was revealed. He walked to his computer and sat down. He had last left the computer on the map setting. For some reason, the Gotham Swamps caught his eye. He had sattellites up in space that could view every inch of the Gotham region. He made the computer activate live footage of the swamps. He saw an aerial view of the swamps. He looked at the entire landscape. Far off on the horizon, a bright light suddenly appeared. Bruce typed in the "zoom" command. As he got a closer look at the light, it was revealed to be an alien-looking spacecraft. However, it was moving very slowly, descending towards the ground. "Hmmmm...", said Bruce to himself. He switched off the computer and walked towards his Batsuit, which was being held on a few small shelves nearby. After putting it on, he stepped into the Batmobile.

Samus had her ship's cloaking device on. She had been following the Space Pirate ship at a safe distance for half an hour. She patiently waited for it to land. After another five minutes, it finally began to. She turned her ship around and flew back about a hundred yards. She then landed her ship and jumped out. Next, she checked her visor's radar and stepped in the direction of the large red blip.

Batman sped through the swampland, crushing foliage and small trees that were in his way. He didn't activate it's boosters, since he could alert whoever he was looking for. Instead, he only drove the average speed of an average car. While he was driving, he constantly looked at the radar system installed in the Batmobile. Eventually, he saw an orange blip on it. He quickly put on the brakes, turned off his car, and began to walk the rest of the way.

Samus was hiding under the cover that the trees offered. There was a clearing big enough for the Space Pirate ship to fit in. She was now only about 30 feet away from the ship. Suddenly, the ship's ramp opened out onto the ground and out came a Space Pirate. He was carrying a large metal object in his arms. He placed it onto the ground, the object's nose pointed upward. He pressed a few buttons on the side of it and started to speak in a low voice. Samus couldn't make out what he was saying, but she did know that the metal object was a messaging beacon, used to send voice messages across galaxy. Obviously, the Pirate was sending a message to his comrades in space, telling them that the experiment had been secured. Samus had to take action. She sprang out of the bushes, startling the Space Pirate, and charged up her Power Beam. The Space Pirate tried to run back into the ship, but she shot him in the back with a charged shot. His back was blown open, and his spinal cord was broken in two from the shot. Other Space Pirates heard the commotion and ran out to see what was happening. When they saw Samus, they immediately opened fire. Samus dodged their blaster shots and fired off some of her own. Two shots hit a Pirate in the head,and he dropped to the ground, dead. One Space Pirate ran back inside the ship, while the rest were taking hits. Samus switched to her Plasma Beam and shot three more Pirates. They burst into flame and screamed. Before she could kill the rest, they ran back inside the ship and the ramp closed. _It's not going to do them any good to hide_, she thought to herself. She charged up a Super Missile and shot the side of the ship. It made a massive dent in it. She then charged up her Plasma Beam and repeatedly fired at the metal. It slowly began to melt off. Suddenly, the door was knocked open, and it went flying right at Samus. It hit her hard, and she fell down. As she got to her feet, a human figure was silhouetted against the light inside the ship. This figure was only human-shaped, however, because other than that, it looked almost nothing like a human. It was eight feet tall, with solid muscle from head to toe. It was wearing plain black pants, but it was carrying a massive missile launcher, one that was usually found in turret form on Space Pirate ships. He took aim at Samus and fired. A massive plasma rocket shot out of the barrel of the gun. Samus barely dodged the shot. It exploded with a deafening roar, six feet away from her. The super soldier started to sprint towards her, when two small metal objects flew through the air and stuck in his eyes. He cried out in pain, unable to see. The Batman leaped out of the foliage and tackled him to the ground. Samus watched as he punched the super soldier in the head, again and again. Batman inserted a gas bomb into the mutated human's mouth. The gas filled his mouth, and he slipped into unconsciousness. Batman removed the Batarangs that he had thrown into the super soldier's eyes, wiped the blood off them, and put them back into his utility belt. "...thank you.", said Samus. "It's what I do.", said Batman. Behind them, the Space Pirate ship's emergency doors closed and blasted off into the night sky. "Oh no, I have to go after them!", said Samus. She then saw the Space Pirate ship disappear into hyperspace. "I think it's too late for that.", Batman replied. "Don't you realize what they have?", Samus said exasperatingly. "We have it.", said Batman. "They still have that soldier's DNA. That's all they need!", Samus said. "Trust me, I think they'll come back.", said Batman. "And how do you know that?", Samus said. "Because they hate you, and they want revenge." "How did you...", Samus began. "I learned quite a bit of things when I studied your visor's logbook.", Batman replied. "Then I suppose you know who I am, then.", said Samus. "I do. You are Samus Aran, a bounty hunter that works for the Galactic Federation. You've completed numerous missions, many of which others thought impossible. You were orphaned at age five by Space Pirates, those alien things, and were rescued by an alien race named the Chozo. You're twenty years old, no living relatives, no husband, and no children. The Chozo made you a Power Suit which is what you're wearing right now. You became a bounty hunter when you were seventeen years old. Your last mission was on Planet Zebes, and now you were supposed to hunt down those Space Pirates that stole this Federation experiment, which, incidentally, is infected with Phazon." "You learned all that from my logbook?", Samus asked. "Not completely. I had to do some detective work as well.", said Batman. "Whoa..." "Samus...", Batman began. "What?", she said. "What do you say we pool our talents for this one?", said Batman. "You mean, team up?", said Samus. "Yes." Samus didn't know why, but she decided to trust him. "Do you know where my cave is?", asked Batman. "How could I forget?", she replied. "Meet me there. And bring this idiot with you.", he kicked at the super soldier's head. He then ran off, back to his Batmobile.

Alfred stepped into the elevator. When the doors opened again, he stepped into the Batcave, and was greeted by Bruce, who was sitting at the computer, searching through his database of enemies. "Perhaps you would like some nourishment, Master Bruce?", said Alfred. He held out a tray with a mug of tomato soup and a few crackers. "Sure, Alfred.", said Bruce. He took the mug and had a drink. The soup felt good. He felt the warmth of it slide down his throat and into his stomach. "Will that be all, sir?", said Alfred. "You may go.", Bruce said. After Alfred left, Samus stepped out of her ship that was being stored in the Batcave. She had taken her Power Suit off. She was now wearing a black top with matching shorts. Her top revealed her midriff, and her shorts showed her thighs. She was also wearing knee-high black boots. Needless to say, her clothes showed every curve that she had. "Don't you have anything less _revealing _to wear?", asked Bruce, with a slight annoyance in his voice. "This is what I'm comfortable wearing, thank you very much.", Samus shot back. "Whatever...", said Bruce. In his enemy database, three of his foes had escaped from Arkham Asylum. The Joker and Mr. Freeze were on the loose, while Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, was in hiding. "I have to go.", said Bruce. "What am I supposed to do?", Samus asked. "You're staying here.", Bruce replied. "No, I'm coming with you.", said Samus. "_You are staying here._",Bruce said. "You're not my boss. I can do what I want.", Samus said. "If you want to continue using my cave, you'll do as I wish.", said Bruce. Samus knew he wasn't going to budge. She sighed. "Fine." "If you want a place to sleep, you can use the guest bedroom upstairs in the manor. If you need anything, Alfred will be glad to help." "Who's Alfred?", Samus asked. "My butler." And with that, he started towards the shelves where his Batsuit was held.

Batman was approaching the Gotham Waterfront Project, which was about half a mile from the harbor. This was where he had tracked the Joker to. He parked the Batmobile in a large shadowy alleyway nearby. He got out, put the security sensor on the car, and grappled onto the side of the building. The grapple gun pulled him upwards. When he reached the rooftop, he put the grapple gun inside a holster on the side of his utility belt. He used his cape to glide across the gap that separated the Waterfront building and the building that he had started from. He landed quietly on the other side. Batman opened the door that led to the stairs. He silently climbed down, and eventually, he heard someone speaking. It was a high-pitched voice. Batman looked down the stairwell, and saw the Joker, in his traditional purple suit, speaking to his hired muscle. "This is the perfect hideout to hatch my plans. Soon, my laughing gas will be released on Gotham, and Batman won't be able to do anything about it!" Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!", the Joker cackled maniacally. Batman jumped all the way down and drop-kicked the Joker. "Ack! It's Batman! Kill him!", the Joker screamed. "Sure thing, boss!", a thug said. They opened fire on Batman. He could have easily dodged the shots if he wanted to, but he saw no need. His armor stopped all of the bullets. They simply bounced off his chest. _It'll take him at least fifteen seconds for him to knock the five of them out_, the Joker thought to himself. He got to his feet and ran towards the exit. Batman had already knocked two of them out, and two others were on the ground, bleeding from broken jawbones. He ducked underneath the fifth one's punch and kicked him as hard as he could in the balls. "EEEEEEEEEE!, the thug screamed like a little girl. The thug started to cry like a small child. "Not so tough now, are you?", the Batman said as he ran to the exit dor. The Joker had been wrong. It had only taken Batman nine seconds to subdue all the thugs. The Joker was already almost at the end of the road, running for dear life. Even though he had a head start, the Joker was still much slower than Batman. In a few seconds, Batman was on top of the Joker, holding his arms down. "Where's the gas, Joker?!", Batman growled. "I ate it!", the Joker said with a huge grin. Batman saw something reflected in the Joker's eye. He rolled off him and to the side, just as a beam of ice shot past him. Batman turned around and threw two Batarangs at the attacker. He dodged them both. "Admirable reflexes, Batman.", said Mr. Freeze. "Partnering with the Joker now, are we, Victor?", said Batman. Suddenly, the Joker lunged at Batman from behind. Batman dodged his attack, grabbed the Joker, and threw him at Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze moved out of the way, but the Joker crashed into the ground. Batman ran at Freeze, and he fired his ice gun again at Batman. Batman jumped to the side and kept running. He took two capsules of flame retardant from his utility belt and threw them at his opponent. The foam splattered across Freeze's plexiglass helmet, blocking his vision. As a result, he decided to fire his gun wildly, in any direction. Batman expertly evaded all the shots. He threw a few small bombs at Mr. Freeze's helmet. The glass shattered, and the cold air that regulated his body temperature quickly rushed out of his suit. He would roast to death in ten minutes. Batman was going to bring them both back to Arkham, when a helicopter flew above him, decorated in the Joker's colors, which were white, purple, and lime-green. Batman knew that this would be the helicopter that had the Joker gas inside of it, ready to release it in the center of the city. He used his grapple gun to attach to the bottom of the copter. He was lifted up into the air. He rose upwards, hanging on to the grapple line. He grabbed the run of the helicopter, and lifted himself up. He punched a hole in the window and climbed inside. The pilot, which was obviously another one of the Joker's thugs, looked backwards at him. He panicked and tried to crash the copter into the side of a building. Batman grabbed the pilot's neck and squeezed a bundle of nerves that made him fall unconscious. He pushed him aside and sat at the controls. Batman piloted the helicopter towards the Gotham Harbor. He let go of the controls, grabbed the knocked-out pilot, and jumped out. His cape was made of a special material that automatically adjusted its shape to catch the wind. Batman slowly descended towards the ground, the pilot draped across his back. He landed safely, and when he did, he ran back to the spot that he had left the Joker and Mr. Freeze at. Mr. Freeze's body was starting to have a sickly-looking glow to it, and the Joker was still lying at the same spot that Batman had left him. The Joker's face had a large wound from it as a result of his crash, and it was bleeding profusely. "Heh...heh.", said the Joker. "Couldn't stop my copter, eh? Soon we're all gonna die smiling. Heeheehee..." "Your plan failed, Joker.", said Batman. Batman went to the Batmobile, which was nearby, and sent a radio signal to the police station. He told them where the madmen could be found. He then turned the Batmobile on, and sped off towards the Batcave.

Back at the cave, Batman stepped out of the Batmobile, so tired that he felt like he was just going to pass out where he was standing. Samus was at his computer, searching through his database of villains. "I never gave you permission to use my computer.", Batman said. "I thought that as long as I was here, I may as well find out about _you._ I didn't know you had this many enemies.", said Samus. "Shut it off.", Batman commanded. "Look, _Bruce_, I don't think that you're in a position to boss me around. If you want me as your ally, you're going to have to start treating me with respect.", Samus replied. "How did...", said Batman. "I know that you're Bruce Wayne, and above us is Wayne Manor. I checked your computer.", Samus answered. "I'm sorry...about my _behavior_. Let's just...put it behind us, all right?", Batman said. "Fine. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed.", said Samus. She headed for the elevator. As the doors closed on her, she took one last look at Batman. She saw him hunched in his computer chair, looking like an old man.

When Samus was gone, Batman searched through his list of numerous allies. There was extremely familiar ones like Azrael and Superman, acquitances such as Green Arrow and Green Lantern, and ones that he only knew because he fought alongside them in the Justice League, like Martian Manhunter. However, he wasn't looking for any of these people. He was looking for Robin. He uploaded the files. The first Robin had been Dick Grayson, who had now become Nightwing. The third had been Tim Drake, who had since retired from the Robin costume. It wasn't these two people that caught his attention, though. He was looking at the profile of Jason Todd, the second Robin. A painful memory came back to him, that of Jason lying in a pool of blood, and the Joker standing over him, wielding a crowbar stained with blood, and laughing like the evil lunatic he was. He had failed to save Jason. Him, Batman, who had once stopped the world from being destroyed, had failed to save a boy who was one of his closest friends. _I failed you, Jay. I'm sorry_, Batman thought. With that, he turned off the computer, changed into his ordinary clothes, and took the elevator upstairs.

_Bruce's fingers had been numb for the better part of the hour. The cold was starting to spread to the rest of his body. He knew that he couldn't give up. He had to keep going. He had almost reached the mountains summit. When he finally pulled himself up over the last ledge, his legs felt like lead. He saw an entire building, some of it built right into the mountain's side. This was a monastery. The monastery of the League of Shadows, a large group of ninjas who were sent all over the world on various missions. They had two leaders, named Ra's al Ghul and Henri Ducard. Bruce hauled himself over to the large oak door. It was shut with a large piece of wood across it. He knocked with what remaining strength he had left. Five seconds later, the door swung open. Bruce stepped inside. A ninja came up behind him, closed the door, and locked it. As Bruce's eyes adjusted to the relative darkness, dozens of ninjas stepped out of the shadows. At the far end of the room, a man sat on a throne. He had a long grey mustache which hung a few centimetres below his chin. He was dressed in a red Gi suit, with ninja gauntlets on both of his forearms. They had short hooks on the side of them. All of the ninjas stared at him. Ra's al Ghul stared as well. Just then, a man in a grey suit stepped out of the shadows. He was in a suit and tie. Besides Bruce, he was the only man in the room who was not Oriental. He stepped towards Bruce and held out his hand. Bruce searched his coat pocket for the blue flower that grew in the mountain's foothills. He found it, and handed it to him. Bruce had briefly met this man before. He was Henri Ducard. "Are you ready to begin?", Ducard asked. "I can barely stand...", Bruce began. Ducard kicked Bruce in his chest. He crashed to the floor. "Death does not wait for you to be ready! It is not considerate or fair! And make no mistake, here, you face death!", Ducard shouted. Bruce quickly jumped to his feet and jumped backwards, away from Ducard's punch. He next tried to kick Bruce in his side. Bruce blocked it and shoved him backwards. He then ran at Ducard and threw a punch at him. Ducard took a hold of his arm and twisted it. "Aggh!", Bruce cried out in pain. Ducard kicked him to the floor and then put his foot on Bruce's head and stomped. "Gahhh...", Bruce grunted. Ducard rolled Bruce over. "You are afraid. But not of me.", said Ducard. He took the blue flower and put it back in the Bruce's coat pocket. "Tell me, what do you fear?" As Bruce started to black out, he remembered what he feared as a child, and what he still feared. He could still hear the rustling of leathery wings, and the screeching of bats. _

Bruce woke up from his dream. As he looked around his room, he saw Alfred there, with a tray of tea and toast. "It's 4:00 in the afternoon, sir. I had to deal with Lucius Fox calling me, wondering why you did not show up today. I had to tell him that you had a splitting headache. Honestly, Master Bruce, if you are going to run a company, you may want to attend meetings more frequently.", Alfred said. "Where's Samus?", Bruce asked. "Down in the cave, sir. She is on your computer again. I warned her against it, but it appears that she is genuinely interested in your history.", said Alfred. "Not again. Alfred, save my breakfast for later. I have to get a certain someone off my computer." "Very well, Master Bruce."

Samus was on Bruce's computer, looking at his personal history. As she clicked on the information about his parents, Bruce walked through the elevator doors. "You really don't respect people's privacy, do you?", asked Bruce. "Were these your parents?", Samus asked. She indicated a wedding picture of a man and a woman on the screen. "Yes, they were. Now get off.", Bruce said. " Bruce, when did they die?", Samus asked. "It isn't up for discussion. _Get off_.", Bruce repeated. "Why are you so withdrawn about your past, Bruce?", asked Samus, with some concern in her voice. "_Get off._", said Bruce. "Fine. I'll just read the police report myself.", she said. She pressed a few keys, and a formal report came up. As she read, she began to feel angry at Bruce. Why was he acting like such a jerk? She was an orphan too, and she wasn't uncomfortable with talking about her own parents. Why should _he_ be any different? When she finished the report, she turned around and looked at Bruce. "You can't go on living in the past, Bruce. What's done is done. It's not as hard as you think to move on with your life. Look at me. I did.", she said. "Well, I'm a different person than you are. I find it slightly hard to forget about my parents when the memory of them is still so fresh in my life. Just because you forgot about your parents' sacrifice, it doesn't mean I should.", Bruce replied coldly. "I don't mean you should _forget_ about them, Bruce! I mean that you should stop feeling sorry about something you can't change, and which you will _never _be able to change! You're just feeling sorry for yourself!", Samus said angrily. "You don't know what it's like...", Bruce began. "Bruce, I _do_ know what it's like! My parents died at an earlier age than yours did, but I'm not being a little crybaby like _you _are! You're acting like a little two-year-old who doesn't get they're way!", Samus said. "SHUT UP!!!", Bruce yelled. He punched Samus hard in the jaw, and she fell down to the ground. Bruce stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Samus looked up into his eyes, and Bruce looked like he would like nothing more than to just beat her up, right then and there. Bruce furiously blinked back angry tears. He ran back towards the elevator, opened the doors, and disappeared inside, leaving Samus all alone. "I'm...sorry, Bruce.", she whispered. She sat on the floor of the Batcave, put her face in her hands, and cried.


End file.
